trop proche
by XYZ263103
Summary: Gaanaru. Naru doit s'occuper d'un nouveau. Gaara se met à aimer Naruto, mais son attitude louche avec Sasuke l'énerve plus que tout et pas que lui d'ailleurs... dsl de ne pas l'avoir mis en plusieurs chap.


**_ouin j'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec ces foutus exams snirfeuuuuuu_**

**_Hist longue, mais j'aime pas découper….dsl._**

_**C'est un gaanaru malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire.'**_

**_Voilà M (oui, je ne dirais pas ton prénom, même si peux de personne doit savoir que j'ai écrit ça pour toi...), contente ? et j'ai pas oublié le lemon MDR, tjrs à la fin pour ceux qui veulent pas le lire._**

_**Merci pour les reviews .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Trop proche.**_

Le réveil sonna. Une fois, deux fois, une main s'abattit sur l'appareil qui se tut. Un grommellement s'éleva de la gorge asséchée, le jeune homme posa un pied à terre et se passa une main dans les cheveux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il entendit son colocataire sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers la cuisine et décida de faire de même. Sortant de la pièce d'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers la porte et rejoignit son compagnon qui lui avait déjà servi son petit déjeuner.

-S'lut Sasuke, merci. Le blond embrassa la nuque du brun qui s'installait à table, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hn, j'aimerais que tu le fasses des fois.

-Héhéhé, mais tu te plains à chaque fois.

-Normal tu crames tous.

-Gnagnagna, bon ap'.

-Hn.

-Ok je le ferais demain, boude pas.

-Qui t'as dit que je boudais ?

-Héhéhé, tes yeux….

-…..le brun but son verre de jus d'orange.

-T'es déjà prêt ? t'es désespérant à te lever si tôt.

-Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

-…….hahaha les phrases débiles aussi j'ai l'impression. Bon je vais me doucher. Merci chérie, une main cuivrée désordonna la chevelure d'ébène ainsi qu'un léger baiser.

-Baka, je t'ais déjà dit d'arrêter.

-Héhéhé….oui oui.

Le blond se dépêcha de se préparer, même s'il savait que son ami l'attendrait. Ils arrivèrent dans le petit lycée de la ville et se firent entouré d'un groupe de fille. Comme des furies, elles repoussèrent le blond à l'extérieur du cercle qu'elles avaient formé, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'Uchiha.

-Narutooo pousse toi tu vois pas que tu gènes ?

-Baka, laisse nous Sasuke. Une paire de main le poussa.

-Toi tu nous intéresse pas alors dégage. D'autres mains se joignirent aux premières.

-Tchhh. Le brun ferma les yeux, blasé.

-WOOOAAAAAA Sasuke nous à parleeeeeeer, kyyyyaaaaaa…

-C'est pas possible ça Sasuke, enlaidit toi je sais pas moi.

-La ferme le moche.

-Hey les filles vous…

-Laisse Sasuke héhéhé.

Naruto ne se laissa pas démonter, le nerf de sa joue tressautant dangereusement, poussant les filles sur le coté de manière assez brutale, puis attrapa son ami par le haut à manche longue qu'il portait, l'attirant à lui et le traîna jusqu'à un groupe d'autres garçons. Les filles les suivirent, mais le couple n'y faisait même plus attention, ayant l'habitude de cet état de fait.

Les pies s'en allèrent lorsqu'elles comprirent que l'indifférence du brun était totale, décidant intérieurement de revenir à la charge plus tard dans la journée. D'autres arrivèrent, mieux accueillit, s'intégrant sans problème aux conversations, mis à part une petite brunette qui bégayait de temps à autre, plus par timidité que par maladie.

-Naruto !

-Hé ? B'jour Iruka senseï, vous….

-Bonjour Naruto, bonjour vous autres…le brun reprenait son souffle, étant arrivé en courant.

-Bonjour senseï.

-Un… un peu d'e..eau Sen..sei ? la jeune fille retrouvait toute sa timidité devant cet homme qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Merci Hinata, ça ira. Naruto, il y a la principale qui te demande, elle a une requête sur un nouveau.

-……ok sensei, j'y vais.

Le blond fit un clin d'œil au groupe et partit en direction des bâtiments. Iruka lui offrit un sourire et partit en direction inverse vers un autre groupe, faisant son boulot de surveillant. Sasuke suivit d'un œil le blond continuant d'écouter les autres parler.

Naruto entra dans le bâtiment principal, longeant un long couloir, et finit par s'arrêter devant un ascenseur. Mais une pancarte y était accrochée, signalant la panne. _La chance, plus que trois étages à monter…_Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa son pied sur la première marche et gravit la distance qui le séparait du bureau. Naruto fit face à la porte de verre doublée plusieurs minutes plus tard et frappa deux coups sec contre la vitre.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-……..

-Assis toi, je suis à toi tout de suite. Signant d'une main assurée quelques papiers, elle désigna de l'autre un siège.

-……..le blond prit place et se mit à regarder vers l'extérieur.

-Bon, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ah. Elle le transperçait littéralement du regard, mais cela ne l'avait jamais mis mal à l'aise.

-Ouais. Une chose est sure avec toi c'est que tu ne te décourages pas et c'est justement ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Hein ?

-Un nouvel élève arrivera dans quelques instants. Il est…..pire que Sasuke si j'ose dire.

-Pire que Sasuke ? ça existe ?

-Ouais, il parle pratiquement jamais, peut être violent, adore être seul…etc etc tu verras bien. Je veux qu'il puisse s'intégrer, alors je souhaite que tu sois celui qui le lie aux autres.

-Ah.

-……..t'as bien réussi avec Sasuke, puisqu'avant il ne parlait qu'à toi non ?

-……..ah. le blond se gratta la tête un sourire sur la face, si vous le dites.

-Alors ?

-Ok.

-Bien, Shizune, vous pouvez entrer. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Naruto. La brunette offrit un sourire mutin, l'une de ses mains dans le dos d'un jeune homme.

-Salut Shizune…._p'tain le canon !_

Naruto se mit à dévisager le jeune homme lui faisant face. A peine plus petit que lui, une chevelure vermeille, des yeux d'un turquoise opalescent. Pas un sourire ni aucune autre expression. Sérieux comme un pape, il entra dans la pièce, prenant place face au bureau, attendant, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus. Vêtu d'un jean marron et d'un haut noir faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, il se tourna face au blond lorsque la proviseur le lui pointa.

-Gaara Naruto / Naruto Gaara. Bon les cours commencent bientôt, vous pouvez y aller.

-……..

-Au revoir. Le blond se rapprocha de son nouveau camarade.

-Au revoir Naruto, Gaara. Shizune, si tu vois….la porte se referma sur les deux jeunes hommes, laissant les deux femmes à leur conversation.

-……..euh Gaara ? le roux le regarda d'un œil morne mais attentif.

-………

-Tu as tous ce qu'il te faut ? emploi du temps ? affaires ? tu sais comment te repérer ?

-Oui.

-……o..k, bon viens la classe est par là.

Le blond lui attrapa la main, par habitude, faisant toujours ainsi avec les garçons du groupe et en particulier Sasuke. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs abandonnés l'idée de lui faire perdre cette habitude. Gaara la lui arracha sans douceur, le regardant d'un air mauvais. Un brouhaha s'éleva derrière eux et son groupe les entoura.

-Ben Naruto, t'étais ou depuis tout à l'heure ?

-…….le blond regardait le roux avec surprise.

-Naruto youhou ?

-Ne ? ah désolé Kiba, je…la vieille peau m'a demandé de…d'intégrer, si on peut dire ça comme ça, Gaara que voici. Gaara je te présente Kiba, Néji, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Choji. Les filles ben….le blond tournait la tête de droite à gauche et il est ou Lee ?

-Elles sont parties se battre plus loin et lui essaie de protéger Sakura. J'en ai eu marre je leur ai jeté un journal que j'ai embrassé huhuhu, elle essaie de se l'arracher depuis.

-…..t'es vraiment sadique Sasuke. Le blond semblait un peu offusqué.

-Mais qui m'a dit d'utiliser cette technique ? un sourire satanique s'empara des lèvres de Naruto qui attrapa son bras et s'y colla. Le roux les regarda sans pour autant montrer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Te formalises pas Gaara, ils sont toujours comme ça. Ils ont l'air d'être ensemble mais c'est pas le cas, enfin d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit hein, on n'est jamais sur de rien ensuite….Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Baka !!!

-Ouah Sasuke t'as presque réussi à imiter la tête de Naruto là.

-Hmpf. Le brun détourna la tête, l'air vexé.

-Hahahahahahahahaha. Tous rire à la réplique de Kiba.

-……….. le roux ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tout cela, il se découpa du groupe et s'en alla.

-Hey Gaara attend.

Mais le roux continua sa route, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour les regards ou discussions qu'il suscitait déjà. Naruto le rejoignit après un signe aux autres et un dernier sourire à Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent. Ils savaient pourquoi le blond avait été choisi. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

Sasuke regarda son colocataire s'éloigner et un sourire narquois s'empara de ses lèvres. Kiba vit cela et partit se réfugier derrière Shino qui se poussa pour laisser le passage à l'Uchiha, un petit sourire moqueur s'étalant sur ses traits fin. L'Uchiha attrapa à pleine main les fesses du châtain et les malaxa, faisant hurler le jeune homme et de se faire intimer l'ordre d'arrêter par Néji.

-Tu sais pas c'est quoi le partage Néji-choux ?

-Non Sasu-baka, l'est à moi et si tu recommences je t'explose.

-Huhuhu, bon ben, je vais aller m'amuser ailleurs alors….le brun sortit sa langue et la passa sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Touche pas à ma soeur ou….

-Mais noooon, elle te ressemble trop, j'en cauchemarderai. J'ai d'autres cibles en vue. Shikamaru…combien de temps avant le prochain cours ?

-Un quart d'heure….

-Hmmm, se serait vraiment du rapide……le brun semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Galère…quand vas-tu cesser de courir après ….. Shikamaru sembla réfléchir à la suite de sa question.

-Les hommes et les femmes ?

…… le regard du Nara se leva au ciel.

-Quand je trouverais LA personne, celle qui me donnera envie de rester près d'elle et de ne jamais aller voir ailleurs. Sasuke toussota deux fois et repris son air d'iceberg, qui faisait partit de son mode drague, puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe.

-Tu fous quoi là ?

-Le prochain est important…..

-Le prochain ?

-La prof est en minijupe c'est ça ? Kiba regarda Shino d'un air que Néji ne put déterminer.

-Huhuhuhuhu. L'Uchiha passa la porte.

-Pathétique……..Kiba posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et entraîna à sa suite Néji, qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Tout le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Naruto était resté près du nouveau, le présentant, hurlant et pestant contre certaines rumeurs qui couraient déjà. Le roux n'ouvrait jamais vraiment la bouche, restant souvent pensif et peu expansif. Mais malgré tout, le blond ne le quittait pas.

En plus de le suivre, il s'occupait de lui comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours, lui donnant les mêmes soins qu'à Sasuke. Et parfois, lorsque ce dernier s'y attardait vraiment, il voyait que le roux semblait surpris par l'attention qu'il suscitait chez le blond. Gaara semblait ne pas savoir comment agir avec les autres, mais cela ne découragea pas le blond qui restait patient.

Sasuke lui n'en pouvait plus, il aimait jouer avec les filles, mais au moins il savait que le blond le sauvait de leurs griffes lorsqu'il en était fatigué. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu un seul moment de répit. Lorsque Naruto le rejoignit en fin de journée, suivit par Gaara et lui expliqua qu'ils se quitteraient en route, Le brun acquiesça et après un salut aux autres, ouvrit la marche.

Sur le chemin, le blond monologua beaucoup, Sasuke le rejoignant parfois dans son récit tandis que Gaara semblait sur une autre planète. Arrivé à une intersection, le roux s'éloigna d'eux sans un mot. Naruto stoppa sa route et eu une moue désespérée.

-Gaaraaaaaaaaaa.

-…….. ce dernier continuait sa route sans rien dire et Sasuke regardait le blond s'excitait tout seul.

-GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

-…….. le roux se stoppa et se retourna sans conviction.

-A demain !!!! il lui fit un large signe de la main.

-……… Naruto se sentait déterminé plus que jamais pour le faire réagir, cela se voyait. En une journée, le roux s'en était accommodé. Gaara leva le bras et, d'un geste sec de la main, le salua puis se retourna et continua sa route.

Naruto eut un sourire plus que satisfait et attrapa Sasuke par la main. Le regard turquoise se détourna et le roux reprit sa route alors que les deux autres poursuivait leur route habituelle. Le monologue reprit jusqu'à se que le blond s'intéresse aux plans dragues du brun. Arrivé chez eux, la discussion changea.

-Alors cette journée avec lui Naruto ?

-Génial, j'ai réussi à savoir tous ce qui…

-T'en as rien tiré.

-….non une vrai tombe, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant.

-Tssss, s'était évident. Bon je vais me doucher.

-Je peux zieuter ?

-Essaie seulement. Le brun s'en alla un sourire aux lèvres, commençant à se déshabiller.

-Hmmm le joli aperçu, je salive d'avance pour le reste….

-Baka. Je me demande vraiment des fois si… le brun leva un sourcil sceptique.

-…….. et le blond fit de même.

-Hahahahaha

Sur ce rire commun, ils se comprirent. Sasuke entra dans la salle de bain et le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils avaient essayé une fois, mais cela n'avait pas était plus loin. Ils s'aimaient plus que des frères mais moins que des amoureux. Un amour spécial qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent compris, chacun avait repris sa route, cherchant son âme sœur comme ils disaient. Sasuke devint un bourreau des cœurs cherchant LA personne qui le retiendrait et Naruto, plus sage, attendant plutôt de la voir apparaître.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto abandonna Sasuke à ses chasseresses, se dirigeant vers son groupe qu'il saluait vigoureusement comme à son habitude. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand l'Uchiha l'appela à l'aide, tandis qu'il s'en allait dans un rire tonitruant à la recherche de Gaara.

Lorsqu'il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, sa conscience l'embêtant un minimum, le brun avait prit partie et tenait déjà deux filles par les épaules, mais Shino vint se substituer à Naruto, l'attrapant et le traînant vers le groupe de garçons.

Le brun sembla bouder quelques instants puis il pointa le toit d'un air nonchalant en regardant Naruto, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ce dernier leva le pouce et partit sans attendre. Ayant gravit nombre de marche, il ouvrit la porte et fut cueillit par un silence de mort. Il scruta le toit mais rien jusqu'à ce que son regard bleu rencontre à terre une ombre qu'il reconnut.

Naruto leva la tête vers le toit qui supportait la petite porte, il aurait du s'en douter. Il sourit tout de même, car sans aucun doute, Gaara avait du se redresser en l'entendant le chercher et ainsi lui laisser voir son ombre au sol. Il attrapa la petite échelle et gravit les marches, se hissant sur le petit toit près du jeune homme.

-Bonjour Gaara.

-……..

-Héhéhé. Le blond se coucha près du roux qui avait déjà repris sa position.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se leva et montra sa montre au roux. Ce dernier se leva et descendit à sa suite sans rien dire. Il semblait boiter et le blond l'avait remarqué, pourtant, il décida de ne rien demander. A la première heure de cours, ils s'assirent cote à cote, comme le jour précédent et continuèrent ainsi toute la journée. La place habituelle de Sasuke était donc décalé d'une place, ce dernier décida donc de s'asseoir devant son colocataire.

La journée passa rapidement. Naruto entraîna Gaara, qui le repoussa plus d'une fois. Mais le blond ne se décourageait jamais. Il continuait comme si de rien n'était, réussissant même à l'amener dans le groupe ou il le présenta enfin à tous. Là aussi, il n'eut presque aucune réaction, et Naruto fut rassurer en voyant qu'il fuyait le contact non pas qu'avec lui. Sauf pour les yeux de certains. En effet, quelques personnes avaient remarquées qu'il semblait perturbé de voir Naruto embrassé légèrement le sommet du crâne du brun par moment, ou encore passer sa main délicatement sur la nuque blême. Et cela se faisait dans les deux sens, bien que le brun soit beaucoup moins expansif et l'embrassant plutôt sur le front.

Enfin, Naruto réussit à lui soutirer de ses longs silences quelques petites informations. Et à chaque fois qu'il lui répondait, le blond souriait comme le plus heureux des hommes. Puis avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà l'heure de la fin des cours. Le roux lui demanda de l'attendre à l'entrée du lycée, car il devait voir un professeur avant de rentrer.

Naruto acquiesça et partit avec Sasuke, attendre qu'il arrive pour faire ensemble le bout de chemin. Mais il mettait beaucoup de temps à arriver et Naruto n'était pas vraiment patient dans ces cas là. Il prétexta avoir oublier un livre, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke, et s'en alla vers le bâtiment pour l'intercepter en cour de route. Sasuke l'attendit alors à la sortit du lycée et Naruto repartit en sens averse, se mettant à la recherche de Gaara qu'il trouva dans un couloir, à la merci des terreurs du lycée. Il décida de ne pas intervenir, se demandant comment l'autre allait réagir. Il savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'il vienne l'aider s'il n'était pas en réelle mauvaise posture, et encore.

De l'endroit ou il se tenait il voyait la face du roux, elle était effrayante. Le premier coup arriva et le roux l'évita, répondant instantanément. Il en mit plusieurs à terre, l'un de ceux là lui attrapa une jambe et le fit trébucher. Gaara se retrouva un genou à terre et se prit un coup qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Les autres loosers lui prirent alors poignets et cheville et l'empêchèrent de bouger.

L'un des gars enleva sa ceinture et Naruto vit que le roux se tétanisait. Il en reçu un coup et ne répliqua pas, semblant complètement ailleurs, lorsque le deuxième coup alla l'atteindre, Naruto intervint en se le prenant sur le bras. Un regard mauvais comme jamais personne ne lui avait sans doute vue, le blond se dressa devant l'homme à la ceinture. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour un être normal, il l'attrapa, le mit à terre et lui rendit les coups avec élan.

Sasuke qui avait lui aussi finalement trouvé le temps lent était arrivé et sans chercher à comprendre, avait mis à terre le reste de la troupe. Naruto s'approcha de Gaara, ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Alors il lui toucha l'épaule et évita de justesse son poing. Le roux semblait terrorisait et choquait.

Naruto l'interpella mais rien. Il regarda Sasuke et ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Alors Naruto souffla un grand coup et le prit dans ses bras, lui encerclant les siens pour empêcher tout mouvement. Gaara s'agita, grognant à moitié, mais Naruto s'appliquait à lui parler. Il finit alors par se calmer, son regard redevant normal. Le blond lui offrit un sourire en s'écartant de lui et lui attrapa la main.

Il le traîna sur toute la route, l'autre n'essayant même pas de se dégager. Lorsqu'il se stoppa, le roux n'avait même pas vu qu'il était à l'intersection. Le secouant un peu mais n'obtenant aucune réaction, le blond se pencha un peu et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami. La réaction fut immédiate, il sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et atterrit plus loin. Sasuke s'interposa entre eux, retenant le pied à 90° qui allait s'abattre sur le sommet du crâne du blond. Il allait répliquer lorsque le blond le retint et lui fit lâcher la jambe du roux.

-Excuse moi Gaara, je voulais te sortir de ta torpeur et je n'y arrivais pas. La seule manière douce que je connais c'est celle là….

-Et tu devrais savoir que Naruto ne te ferrais jamais rien que tu détesterais. C'est une personne sur qui tu peux compter crois moi, je te dis pas ça parce que je le connais.

-………

-Qu'importe Sasuke, je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça et je n'aurais pas du. Le blond souriait de nouveau d'un air désolé.

-………

-On se sépare ici….à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te ramène jusqu'à ta porte.

-………sa face le suppliait de le faire.

-Gaara ?

-Non ça ira. Merci Naruto…..pardon pour ma réaction.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi souvent qui ne me contrôle pas et….en disant cela, il avait mit sa main sur l'épaule du roux qui la regardait. Oh pardon je…

-C'est rien. Si c'est toi ça va. Un semblant de sourire illumina la face jusque là horriblement terne.

-…….. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. De son coté le sourire de Naruto était resplendissant.

-A demain alors et fait attention à toi hein.

-….à demain Naruto….Sasuke.

Et comme s'il partait à l'échafaud, Gaara replaça son sac contre lui et emprunta le chemin menant à chez lui. Naruto le regarda avec appréhension et Sasuke se chargea de prendre sa main pour le conduire à chez eux.

* * *

Le lendemain Naruto arriva et débarrassa son brun des groupies en furie qui tentaient leur chance. Dernièrement l'Uchiha sortait avec une pauvre jeune fille, qui en plus de se faire harceler par le reste des filles de l'école, ne lui convenait pas. Il avait décidé de cesser toute relation avec elle et tout le lycée le savait déjà.

Tandis qu'il s'en chargeait, Naruto rejoignit Gaara qui se tenait près du groupe mais à distance respectable. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller seul sur le toit, la compagnie du blond lui plaisait. Naruto s'avança et le salua gaiement, puis lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna vers les autres et les salua aussi, leurs faisant la bise. Lorsqu'il revint vers le roux, Sasuke arriva à son tour dans le groupe, traînait d'une main par Shino et accompagnait de Kiba, qui l'avaient récupéré après sa rupture éclaire.

Naruto avait remarqué l'hématome sur la joue de son ami, provoqué par le coup de ceinture, le même qu'il avait au bras. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était la fine plaie qu'il avait à l'arcade. Il tendit la main vers la blessure mais suspendit son geste. Gaara le regarda et ne dit rien. Il approcha alors et posa son doigt près d'elle, faisant tressaillir la peau. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Sasuke l'attrapa par les épaules et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le blond eut un sourire angélique et Gaara remarqua l'attitude de Shino lorsque le blond sauta au cou de Sasuke. Lui-même ne comprenait pas, ce qui l'agaça. La sonnerie du début des cours résonna à ce moment là et Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la main, le traînant à sa suite. Le blond attrapa la main du roux rapidement et le tira avec lui. Le reste du groupe les suivit. Plusieurs cours passèrent tout comme les pauses.

Gaara répondait plus souvent au blond, et le micro sourire qu'il lui offrit à l'heure du repas fit sensation. Les filles le remarquèrent et le blond montra les dents, ce qui fit rire les garçons. Tous avaient vu le changement qu'il y avait chez leur nouveau compagnon. Lorsqu'il s'éloignait pourtant, l'atmosphère n'était pas très à l'aise, mais heureusement pour eux, cela était rare. Naruto riait et tentait de ne pas toucher trop souvent son ami.

Pour cela, il reportait tous ses gestes sur le brun qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Il se mit à observer le groupe et remarqua finalement que tous y était habitué, mis à part une personne qui, même si elle ne disait rien et ne tiquait pas, observée autant que lui. Il était vrai que les deux autres s'échangeaient beaucoup de gestes tendres et de sourire. Difficile de croire ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Mais Gaara savait qu'il n'avait rien à demander, qu'il venait d'entrer dans leur vie. _Et pourquoi cela me gênerait de toute manière ? J'ai assez de problème comme cela. _Ce dernier avait décider de faire un effort et d'accepter les gestes, parfois crispé, mais ne disant rien. La rumeur, que les terreurs s'étaient faite rétamées, avait fait le tour du lycée et cela faisait à chaque fois rire le blond et sourire le brun. Sachant que Gaara en était la victime au départ, Shikamaru, Shino et Néji se doutèrent assez vite de l'auteur des faits.

Ce soir là, en le quittant, le blond l'embrassa sur la joue rapidement. Gaara garda son calme et porta sa main à sa joue, comme s'il essayait de comprendre. Sasuke s'attendait à tout, sur ses gardes, voulant protéger son comparse. Naruto lui souriait doucement et Gaara le regarda quelques instants. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Lorsqu'il se recula, ses joues étaient un peu rosée, alors que le blond était agréablement surpris. Le roux fit un signe de la main pour Sasuke et les quitta, reprenant sa route d'un pas claudiquant.

Une fois hors de vue et remis de ses émotions, le blond repris sa route et garda silence quelques instants. Sasuke n'osait rien dire, le changement de caractère chez l'autre était visible et assez rapide. Pourtant il voyait qu'un élément perturbait son ami.

-Pourquoi crois tu qu'il boîte ?

-……..

-A la suite de la bagarre ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et cette nouvelle plaie ?

I-l faudrait lui demander Dobe.

-Il ne me parlera pas encore de cela Sasuke.

-Alors attends un peu.

-Hmmm.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine suivante, leur rapport était meilleur. Lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux seul, Gaara était plus détendu, s'étant un peu plus habitué aux manies du blond. Il avait intégré le groupe, ne disant presque jamais rien si se n'était nécessaire et n'intervenant pratiquement qu'avec Naruto et parfois Sasuke.

Il plaisait de par sa nature réservée. Quelques filles craquèrent pour lui, mais une distance naturelle les faisait rester à distance. Elles rapportèrent au blond qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à lire en lui et qu'il avait parfois des regards inquiétants. Naruto voyait de quoi elles voulaient parler, mais lui n'en avait cure, cela ne l'arrêtait jamais. Il n'avait qu'une envie, protéger son ami et se sentiment ne faisait que grandir.

Lorsque Gaara parlait, tous l'écoutaient attentivement, comme si s'était un événement, car il ne le faisait que pour les cas importants. Il était toujours calme et observait tous, étant prévenant avec les autres, même s'il évitait tout contact corporel comme la peste, mis à part ceux qu'il avait avec le blond. Cependant, Gaara avait de temps à autres des réactions de rejet totales, ne supportant pas que le blond le touche. Ce n'était que l'histoire d'une journée, parfois moins, le lui permettant à nouveau en milieu de journée, mais Sasuke le voyait, comme les autres, que Naruto était particulièrement touché.

Pourtant, Sasuke finit par lui faire remarquer qu'il était privilégié. Naruto vit alors la différence, le fait que seul lui pouvait lui prendre la main, lui faire la bise pour le saluer, lui attraper le bras, et bien d'autres choses encore sans se faire systématiquement renvoyer d'un mouvement sec et brutal. Lorsqu'il compris, Naruto eut un sourire de remerciement pour son plus grand ami, et décida de prendre son mal en patience.

Mais Sasuke voyait bien que le blond était préoccupé. Il était souvent pensif et extrêmement protecteur avec le roux. Et il était bien trop calme lorsque ce dernier revenait avec des écorchures ou des bleus. C'est ainsi qu'un matin Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent avant le roux. Le blond s'en étonna, mais préféra ne rien laisser paraître et discuta comme à son habitude. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke lui tapota sur l'épaule et le blond se retourna, et un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre. Gaara passait l'entrée du lycée, le visage tuméfié, son arcade ouverte, retenue par de petits pansements, virant au violet, tout comme l'un de ses yeux, un peu plus gonflé que l'autre. Une de ses joues supportée un pansement couleur chaire et un autre bandait son cou. Il semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer.

Sasuke dut retenir Naruto pour lui éviter de tomber au sol, en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Les yeux turquoises si calme habituellement étaient meurtriers, personne n'osa s'approcher de lui. Il ne se rendit d'ailleurs aucunement vers eux, mais se dirigea vers le bâtiment menant au toit, là ou le blond avait réussi à le déloger. Voyant ou il allait, Naruto se reprit et courut à sa suite. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il préféra ne pas le toucher, sachant qu'il prendrait s'il le faisait. Il se planta devant le roux, bloquant sa route et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Gaara, qu'est ce que….

-Rien. L'autre ferma les yeux.

-Mais Gaa…

-RIEN. Il les rouvrit, une fureur totale s'y enflammait.

-……ok rien. Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin, inquiet, les larmes aux yeux. S'était la première fois qu'il osait demander et il s'était fait rejeter.

Gaara continua sa route et le blond le suivit. Mais il se retourna d'un coup et eut un regard hautain et lointain.

-Je veux être seul, laisse moi.

-Mais Gaa…

-Seul tu sais c'est quoi !!! j'en ai marre de toi, laisse moi !

-…….

Naruto était tétanisé sur place, tremblant sans le voir, il sentit alors une main se glisser à nouveau autour de ses hanches. Sasuke se tenait près de lui en silence, et tout aussi silencieusement, il le serra contre lui, le laissant sécher ses larmes contre sa poitrine. Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte et après un petit moment s'écarta de son compagnon.

La sonnerie résonna et Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le brun attrapa sa main et le tira à sa suite. Il ne souriait plus, l'œil triste, la face anéantie, il se fit asseoir et le professeur arriva. Gaara n'était pas là. Le blond regarda à gauche et à droite, finissant par fixer son regard vers la porte. Au bout d'un moment, il ne supporta plus d'être en cours et se leva d'un coup.

-Tu aurais la réponse à ma question Naruto ? impressionnant.

-Madame, je me sens mal….j'ai envi de gerber. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie.

-Avec ton teint de pêche tu serais malade ? un sourire sarcastique accompagna la réplique.

-Non mais vraiment je me sens pas bien…

-……. La jeune femme le regarda des pieds à la tête et haussa les épaules. C'est ton avenir que tu joues, à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire….

-Ça veut dire que….

Elle lui pointa la porte, et pour lui donner le change, le blond s'y dirigea lentement, sentant dans son estomac des milliers de papillons. Il lança à Sasuke plus qu'inquiet, ne sachant pas de quoi était capable Gaara, un coup d'œil rassurant.

Une fois dans le couloir, il attendit un peu avant de s'élancer. Il ouvrait à présent la porte du toit, la passa et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien, personne, alors le blond reprit le chemin de l'échelle et la gravit.

Gaara était couché sur le petit toit, prenant le soleil. Naruto le regarda et rencontra ses yeux lorsqu'il tourna sa tête sur le coté, il s'approcha après quelques secondes et s'assit près de son ami. Ce dernier referma les yeux et reprit sa position initiale. Une deuxième sonnerie retentie, une nouvelle heure était passée.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici Naruto.

-Moi n'en plus. Le blond regardait le ciel d'un bleu clair époustouflant.

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi et retourne à ta vie.

-…….

-Naruto tu…

-J'ai tout mon temps. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le silence revint ainsi pendant encore une heure.

-Tu te décourageras pas hein.

-Non.

-………

Gaara se leva et attendit que son acolyte fasse de même. Puis ils allèrent en cours, au grand soulagement de l'Uchiha qui en soupira d'aise. Naruto se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille, il se retourna d'un coup pour voir Shino sourire à demi. Ce dernier avait remarqué son soulagement, et ne baissa pas les yeux ni ne tenta de fuir devant ceux d'un noir corbeaux qui se détournèrent uniquement quand Naruto lui effleura l'épaule en passant avant d'aller à sa place.

Ce jour là, et pendant ceux qui suivirent, le blond n'eut pas droit à son lot de sourire et son cœur se serra. De toute la semaine, le roux se renferma, redevenant comme il était, refusant pratiquement tout contact avec lui. Et ce qui inquiéta le blond était qu'il semblait souffrir. Non pas que d'autres plaies furent visibles, mais sa façon de marcher ou de tenir son sac, montrait qu'il n'était pas bien. Et surtout, son regard s'étalait entre désespoir, tristesse ou vide, comme s'il partait extrêmement loin, Naruto en était chamboulé, préférant encore le voir avec son regard indéchiffrable mais plus rassurant que ces derniers.

Le vendredi matin, il reparut avec un nouveau bleu au visage. Instinctivement, Naruto tendit sa main vers la joue de son ami. Ce dernier se recula d'un coup, comme s'il avait eu peur de se prendre quelque chose en pleine face. Le blond déglutit, sa main tremblant légèrement, mais ne dit rien.

Toute la bande vit le changement. Naruto était là, mais son absence aurait rendu au même la situation. Sa préoccupation était sujette à toutes les conversations. Le roux se tenait plus à l'écart que d'habitude. L'atmosphère était électrique.

Comme chaque soir, il le laissa au coin de sa rue, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais cette fois là, l'autre l'esquiva et fuya sans se retourner. Comme chaque soir, l'envie de le suivre le taraudait. Mais il se résignait, sachant que cela ne plairait pas à Gaara. Sasuke compris que Naruto éprouvait plus qu'il ne le montrait, le brun le connaissait assez pour le voir. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle douleur dans son regard.

D'ailleurs, encore une fois en arrivant chez eux, comme à chaque fois que le roux le rejeter, il alla directement dans sa chambre, le silence se répandant encore. Habituellement, l'Uchiha l'accueillait dans son antre, essayant de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris en cours, ou écoutant tout ce qu'il y avait de formidable à savoir sur l'autre jeune homme. Mais à chaque fois que le roux était arrivé blesser, le blond avait agi ainsi.

Plus tard, Naruto n'était toujours pas sorti. Il était depuis longtemps passé l'heure de manger, et les ramens frais qu'il avait fait pour lui remonter le moral refroidissaient. _L'odeur ne l'a même pas sorti de sa chambre. _Le brun racla sa chaise et se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire. Le silence était pesant, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu ainsi, jamais. Sasuke rentra dans la chambre de son ami. Naruto était sur son lit, accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant au loin. Le brun ne demanda pas la permission d'entrée, il l'a prit. Il monta sur le lit, avançant jusqu'à Naruto, se mettant derrière lui et le prenant dans ses bras.

-Naruto ? ça va ?

-…….

-Hey Naruto ? la voix suave employait le ton le plus doux qu'elle connaissait.

-Pourquoi il veut rien me dire Sasuke ?

-……..toi aussi il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas dire des fois. Quand tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, que fais tu toi ?

-…….

-Naruto ?

-Avant….avant je préférai rester seul et me débrouiller, mais ensuite tu es arrivé.

-Tu vois. Lui, il a pas encore compris ça. Quand il comprendra que tu es là pour lui, il te parlera.

-J'aimerais qu'il comprenne vite.

-Moi aussi. Au moins tu redeviendras normal. J'aime pas te voir ainsi.

-……..le blond lui offrit un pitoyable sourire.

-Viens, il faut que tu manges, je t'ai fait du ramen.

-Merci. Naruto n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.

Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva, l'attendant. Naruto le suivit, un demi sourire, essayant de commencer le week end la paix dans l'âme. A l'heure de se coucher, Naruto ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Finalement, Sasuke vit sa porte s'ouvrir et Naruto entra dans la pièce.

Sasuke se redressa sur un coude et le voyant avec dans l'un de ses poings son oreiller se poussa un peu, lui faisant de la place. Naruto eut un sourire et se mit près de lui, murmurant un merci qu'il agrémenta d'un baiser sur sa joue. Il se courba un peu et le brun ne fut pas long à se décider. Il passa ses bras autour du blond et le serra contre lui. Au bout de quelques instants, le blond s'endormit. Sasuke baisa son front et chercha le sommeil.

Le samedi, le blond s'éveilla dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier le regardait calmement. Naruto releva la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, furtivement, le brun s'étonna mais n'en montra rien. Naruto ne l'avait plus fait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il savait que l'autre n'était vraiment pas bien.

Après une douche, le blond s'attela à ses devoirs, cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit par tous les moyens. Dans la soirée, Sasuke décida que s'en était assez, il l'attrapa par la main et le tira à sa suite. Il l'emmena se promener, lui faisant prendre l'air d'abord dans un endroit calme. Finalement, ils tombèrent dans un petit marché forain. Faire les attractions étaient habituellement du goût du blond, mais là l'envie ne le pris même pas.

Sasuke ne le força pas et lui offrit juste à manger. Pendant qu'il commandait leur pitance, Naruto flâna devant quelques étalages et tomba en admiration devant un collier en cuir sertie d'un pendentif en argent représentant un kanji. Il était simple, mais lui révéla exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il l'aimait. Il prit le collier au moment ou le brun arriva à sa hauteur et le glissa dans sa poche.

Le brun avait vu le paquet et n'avait rien dit, Naruto lui souriait à nouveau, qu'importe ce qui le lui avait rendu. Le blond était un peu plus d'humeur, décida de faire deux trois manèges avant d'attaquer le sandwich, qu'il mangea ensuite sur le chemin du retour.

Le dimanche matin, il partit avec Sasuke dans un petit marché. Le brun négociait ferme à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Le blond avait l'air de s'ennuyer et surtout de ne pas regarder vers la rue menant à l'endroit où vivait le roux. Sasuke remarqua cela, mais ne pouvait l'aider. Ils n'avaient jamais vu où vivait Gaara. C'est à cet instant que les yeux bleus repérèrent un amas couleur sang. Il se précipita, courses en main, bientôt suivit par Sasuke. Il faisait face au dos de Gaara. Son ami était vêtu simplement, en noir et marron, comme d'habitude, portant dans chaque main d'énormes sacs. Naruto mis sa main dans sa poche et tint la petite boite renfermant le bijoux.

-Gaara ! le roux sursauta mais ne se retourna pas.

-……

-Gaara ?

-Gaara, se garçon t'appelles, tu le connais ? le roux se retourna, essayant de cacher son angoisse. Silencieusement, il forma le mot 'part'. mais le blond continuait de lui faire face.

-Non…il est peut être dans ma classe. La douleur d'être ainsi rejeté se refléta dans les yeux azurs, tandis que sa main se serra sur le paquet dans sa poche.

Sans un mot, ils se tournèrent et partirent vers la ruelle. L'homme ne tenait aucun produit, les entassant sur le roux. Lorsqu'une boite tomba, Gaara eut en prime une énorme claque derrière la tête. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit sous le choc, Sasuke rattrapant les quelques courses qu'il tenait. Il voulut aller à sa suite, mais la foule se referma sur eux et le blond ne les retrouva pas.

Le lendemain, Sasuke trouva Naruto dans la cuisine avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Le blond semblait impatient, courant en tous sens, s'habillant en préparant la table, tout en réussissant à garder un œil sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte. Sasuke ne se plaignit pas de quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, le blond resta près du groupe, n'écoutant pratiquement rien, regardant tout le temps vers l'entrée. Gaara rata les cours. Tout le monde voyait que Naruto n'allait pas bien, et rien ne semblait pouvoir diminuer son anxiété.

Le mardi se passa exactement de la même manière, à la différence près que le blond n'écoutait plus du tout en cours, se faisant engueuler à presque chaque changement de professeur. Sasuke regardait calmement le blond. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même pour lui. Il eut un vague sourire, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Une drôle de sensation lui fit tourner la tête, ses yeux entrant en contact avec ceux d'un vert émeraude d'un garçon de la classe. Shino ne cilla même pas, continuant de le fixer. Sasuke regarda à droite à gauche, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers l'autre, ce dernier ne le regardait plus.

Sasuke en oublia un peu Naruto. L'attitude du brun lui trottant dans la tête, et cela continua toute la journée. Après réflexion, il s'était rendu compte de la présence du brun près de lui. Ce dernier s'occupait lui aussi de lui, comme Naruto, le remplaçant lorsqu'il n'était pas là. _Je dois me faire des idées…_

Pourtant, il décida d'être plus attentif. Il sentit de nouveau le regard sur lui, tourna la tête, entra en contact avec l'autre et lui offrit un simple sourire. Shino le regarda sans ciller puis lui pointa Naruto du menton. Sasuke mira sans compagnon et vit sa tristesse et anxiété. Il chercha comment l'aider, essayant de se concentrer, sentant dans son dos une présence qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée.

A plusieurs moment de la journée, il décida de se retourner à l'improviste, et plusieurs fois il tomba sur le même regard vert émeraude. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Shino fût si mignon. Il n'avait jamais pensé à s'amuser avec lui…._pourquoi ?_ Lorsque la bande se rejoignit au intercours, il se mit à l'observer, et en une journée, il en était devenu obnubilé.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il se rongeait les ongles, tapait du pied, fixait son téléphone portable à tout instant, sentant des vibrations imaginaires qui le faisait dégainer la machine toute les deux minutes, tant l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami était fort. Sasuke lui sentait toujours le regard sur lui, cela lui plaisait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il avait l'habitude des regards, mais celui-ci semblait plus fort, plus inquiétant et attirant que jamais. Cependant, le cas Naruto était plus urgent que ses histoires de cœur.

Leur dernier professeur absent, il acheta un sandwich qu'il balança dans les mains de son ami et lui dit de l'attendre dans la cours. Attrapant son téléphone, il s'éloigna contre le vent et entra dans une conversation des plus animée. Finalement un large sourire de vainqueur pris possession de ses traits, il mit par écrit quelques informations et se dirigea ensuite vers son l'autre.

Sasuke tendit l'agenda ou était griffonné un numéro et une rue. Naruto lui sauta au cou, lui baisant une joue. Le brun sentit une aura meurtrière dans son dos et ria sous cape, puis il prit le blond par la main et le tira à sa suite vers l'extérieur de l'école. Près du marché, ils entrèrent dans un quartier peu recommandable, ils y trouvèrent le numéro. La porte émaillée en bois cuivrée chocolat donnée sur un bâtiment ayant fait son temps, grisâtre et peu accueillant. Les murs étaient striés de fissures, des saletés s'accrochant en amas peu ragoûtant. Le blond frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il recommença et un homme vint ouvrir.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Gaara est là ?

-….t'es le merdeux de la dernière fois toi…..un sourire pervers joua sur la lèvres esquintée et sèche de l'homme aux cheveux châtain passés. Donc vous vous connaissiez bien…

-Où est Gaara ?

-Il est chez sa mère pour le moment et…j'ai rien de plus à vous dire. Bye mon canard.

-……… la porte se referma.

-Viens Naruto, s'il n'est pas là….

Sasuke entraîna le blond à sa suite, ce dernier ayant perdu tout son entrain. Quelques mètres plus loin, d'un pas ferme Naruto s'arrêta. Dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme, une lueur inquiétante qui prouvait qu'il était capable du pire comme du meilleur.

Il en défia Sasuke qui lui lâcha la main et le laissa faire. Le blond courut jusqu'à l'antre du roux, sortant son téléphone et pianotant sur les touches. Lorsque Sasuke arriva à son niveau, il entendit lui aussi distinctement la sonnerie à l'intérieur. Naruto fronça les sourcils, et l'Uchiha ne tenta rien pour le stopper. Lui-même l'aurait fait. Le pied de Naruto expulsa la porte de ses gonds, il pénétra à l'intérieur ou une puanteur le prit aux tripes, lui donnant envie de gerber. Il dépassa le salon miteux ou gisait des ordures, des rats et des cafards, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre car ils entendaient des bruits anormaux.

Et Sasuke, choqué, n'arrêta même pas Naruto. Ce dernier devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui était entré dans une rage sans nom, utilisant toute sa force dans les coups qu'il offrait en rétribution à l'homme à terre. Les deux acolytes étaient entrés dans l'antre d'un démon. La chambre était repoussante, le sol gris ou ne se distinguait plus la moquette, les vitres noircies d'où filtrait peu de lumières, une lampe tamisée laissant d'étranges reflets sur des objets qui n'avait pas leurs place. Et sur le lit renforcé, gisait Gaara enchaînés qui subissait quelques instants auparavant le désir du pervers.

Le silence était inquiétant. Sasuke se reprit et sépara Naruto de sa proie dans le visage en sang était méconnaissable. Le blond tremblait, de rage, de peur, et d'un tas de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Il resta ainsi un moment dans les bras de Sasuke, pleurant, respirant avec difficulté, tentant de redevenir lui-même. Lorsque le brun le lâcha, il partit vers le roux qui détourna sa face de lui.

En s'approchant, il distingua sur le sol sale des vêtements de toutes sortes, de la cendre, des paquets de cigarettes écrasés, des amas indéfinissable ainsi que des capotes usagées. Ses larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Le corps blême était recouvert de cicatrices et de blessures diverses. Quelques brûlures de cigarettes récentes suintaient sur son flanc. Près du lit, sur la petite table à chevet bancale, s'éparpillaient quelques boîtes de cachets, de seringue et autres produits dont il ne voulait même pas savoir l'utilité.

Les larmes de Naruto s'écoulèrent en toute quiétude, et d'une main tremblante, il ouvrit les plastrons en cuir qui enfermaient les poignets de son ami. Le visage tuméfié de Gaara revint à lui, avec respect, le blond enleva son haut et le lui tendit. Trop faible, l'autre ne put vraiment se relever. Alors Naruto s'en chargea, l'aidant à se redresser et à mettre le vêtement. Puis doucement Naruto lui demanda ou se trouver sa chambre et le roux décida de l'y mener. Quant à Sasuke, ce dernier appela son frère et une voiture leur fut envoyée. Une fois dans l'autre chambre, plus propre mais étouffante, Naruto attrapa un sac et y fourra plusieurs affaires. Gaara prit place à même le sol et le regarda avec intérêt.

-Tu fais quoi ? ça voix était brisée.

-Je fais ton sac.

-…..

-Tu viens habiter chez moi.

-…….

-Je ne te laisserais jamais ici ! le blond tremblait de tout son corps, séchant ses larmes avec un poing rageur et continuant à s'affairer.

-…….

-Et plus jamais….je te protégerais. Les deux perles ciel fendirent sur lui.

A ces mots, le roux eut un sourire. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le protéger, même pas lui-même. Voulant croire malgré tout le blond et le rassurer, il n'ajouta rien et se leva lorsque celui-ci fit de même. Pourtant, il ne voulut accepter la main tendue et tout contact les jours suivants. Naruto ne lui en voulut pas, il comprenait exactement pourquoi. En descendant, il monta dans la voiture qui était là pour eux, Sasuke lui montra qu'il resterait un peu plus pour s'en occuper. Le chauffeur le mena jusqu'à chez eux, et Naruto fut d'une bonté exemplaire. A l'intérieur, il le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Le roux s'installa sur un siège et ne bougea pas d'un doigt.

-Gaara, on a que deux chambres Sasuke et moi, alors je peux te proposer un futon et on le posera ici. A moins que je te laisse mon lit et que… Naruto était partie dans sa réflexion à voix haute.

-…….. le roux ne dit rien mais serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

-Hn ? le blond avait remarqué.

-…….

-Ne t'en fais pas Gaara, je ne te toucherais pas. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Suis moi, je te fais visiter au fait.

-……..

-Ici donc ma chambre, quand tu sors, tu tombe sur le salon qui se relie à la cuisine là bas. Le blond lui pointa du doigt.

-………

-La porte que tu vois là, c'est la salle de bain et les wc numéro un. Sous l'escalier de l'autre coté de la cuisine, c'est un cellier.

-Et en haut ? le sourire s'intensifia. _Il est déjà plus à l'aise, il me parle._

-La chambre de Sasuke, c'est une petite mezzanine. Et la porte près de l'entrée, ce sont les wc numéro deux, ça a fait hurler Sasuke au début, car il devait descendre à chaque fois de son étage, héhéhé et une fois il a faillit se péter la gueule dans les escaliers cet idiot. Depuis il m'a demandé de fermer ma porte la nuit pour qu'il puisse allumer la lumière. C'est pour ça que je ne te dis pas de dormir dans le salon, il te réveillerait.

-Hn.

-………Gaara…le blond tendit la main mais se ravisa et le roux le vit.

-Oui ?

-Euh…ah…je…tu veux peut être te débarbouiller un peu je sais pas ? ensuite je te fais à manger et tu pourras te reposer….

-……..

-Hm. Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire face au silence de Gaara.

-Ok. Naruto eut nouveau un sourire entrecoupait deux secondes d'un air surpris. Gaara lui avait pris la main mais trembler légèrement.

Naruto le mena à sa chambre, lui laissa prendre quelques affaires et l'amena jusqu'à la salle d'eau ou il lui fournit serviette et autres ustensiles nécessaires. Il le laissa ensuite et partit lui préparer un repas riche en vitamine et autre nutriment dont le roux manquait sûrement.

Lorsqu'il se mit à table, Naruto prit place face à lui et le regarda tout sourire. Sasuke arriva à cet instant et Naruto courut lui ouvrir, lorsqu'il entra, le blond lui sauta au cou et le remercia en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Sasuke eut un sourire apaisant, heureux d'avoir pu aider son ami, et plaça sa main sur sa nuque puis lui embrassa le front. Naruto le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et lui demanda s'il voulait manger, mais le brun préféra d'abord prendre une douche.

Quand il en sortit, Gaara n'était plus là et Naruto lui servit à manger, reprenant sa place devant son propre plat. Il commença à l'avaler et le trouva plus que potable. Il mâcha lentement et sembla vexé.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais cuisiné comme ça ?

-……..

-Hmpf.

-Hey ! tu cuisines toujours, je peux pas moi…

-T'exagères Naruto, si c'est comme ça…

-Boooon calme toi je le ferrais, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de recettes moi tu sais.

-Tchhhh, et cela uniquement parce qu'il est là. Peuh.

-……j'y crois pas…..jaloux ?

-…….le brun leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. Pas vraiment non.

-Ben alors ?

-Je trouve juste cela injuste !

-Héhéhé, ok, je ferrais la bouffe un peu plus souvent.

-Bien

Le brun se leva, mettant au sale les assiettes et attaquant la vaisselle. Le blond fila dans sa chambre et embrassa rapidement le brun sur la joue, son visage rayonnait de bonheur malgré les événements de cet après midi. Il entra dans sa chambre et vit que le roux était découvert. Il alla vers lui et remit la fine couverture sur lui, mais l'autre se réveilla en sursaut, s'écartant de la couche rapidement.

-Gaara…c'est moi désolé, j'ai voulu te recouvrir….le blond tenait toujours la couverture suspendue en l'air.

-……

-Pardon. Le blond se releva et partit vers son lit. Gaara retourna après quelques instants dans son lit et se recouvrit.

-Bonne nuit Gaara.

-……..

-……..le blond se retourna entre ses draps, regrettant amèrement de l'avoir fait.

-Bonne nuit Naruto.

Au matin et les jours suivants, Gaara vécut dans une ambiance qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Le blond se réveillait toujours après le brun qui préparait le repas et commençait la journée en l'embrassant dans la nuque. L'autre ne faisait rien de spécial, sauf peut être lui passer une main dans les cheveux ou lui caresser la joue.

Gaara ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un le touche, et préféra se soigner seul. Lors de son retour en cours, il fut accueillit chaleureusement par le groupe, mais aucun des deux comparses ne leur révéla la réelle histoire. Gaara leur en était reconnaissant et personne n'osa poser de questions sur son état plutôt maladif. Les journées reprirent comme avant, presque rien n'avait changé, et le blond ne le quittait plus d'une semelle, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Seul les gestes qu'il avait pour le brun l'irritait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Deux jours après, il accepta que le blond l'aide à se panser, mais il tremblait souvent, préférant cependant ne rien dire. Naruto le voyait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il était heureux d'avoir le droit de le toucher ainsi, et encore plus de voir presque toute les plaies s'effacée, il n'aurait presque qu'aucune cicatrice si l'on oubliait les brûlures de cigarettes.

Ils étaient dans le salon, le roux regardait la commode lui faisant face et le blond s'occupait de lui, montant d'une main le volume de la télévision. Le brun prit quelques affaires en le voyant si proche, fit un regard complice à Naruto et sortit. Gaara remarqua le regard, mais ne sut l'interpréter. Les deux colocataires se chamaillaient tout le temps, mais se supportaient réellement bien. De nombreux gestes montraient leur affection l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi de nombreuses photos. On pouvait les y voir, à différent stade de leurs enfance, tout sourire et heureux, posant et se tenant presque toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Parfois il y avait un jeune homme plus âgé près d'eux, ressemblant à Sasuke. Naruto remarqua l'attention que portait Gaara aux images et rompit le silence.

-C'est son frère Itachi.

-……..

-C'est lui qui m'a…..mais Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase, la sonnerie ayant retentie.

Il ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Shino, Kiba et Néji, accompagnaient de Hinata.

-Salut les gars, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? b'jour Hinata

-Bonjour Naruto-kun.

-……..les trois autres regardaient à l'intérieur. Mais Naruto laissa à Gaara le temps de se couvrir le dos.

-….oh pardon, le blond se frappa le front. Entrez !

-Merci. La jeune fille le dépassa et prit place sur un pouf près de la table basse. Salut Gaara.

-Resalut Gaara firent en chœur les trois autres qui l'avaient vu en cours le matin même.

-…….salut. le roux retourna à sa contemplation, regardant d'innombrables photos sur une commode du salon et se fit rejoindre par Kiba.

-Alors tu vis vraiment avec Sasuke ?

-Ouais.

-……

-Depuis quand ? Néji prit place sur un sofa, près de sa cousine.

-Ben…..depuis un bon moment en fait. Vous voulez boire quoi ?

-Rien.

-Un coke.

-Je vais voir si j'ai, Shino ?

-……non merci.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien. Il prit place à son tour.

-….. le blond partit quelque instant puis revint avec ses boissons.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous vous connaissiez depuis si petit.

-Ne ? ah ! héhéhé, siiii. Tiens.

-Et vous vivez ensemble depuis quand ?

-…….Ma vie t'intéresse fort Kiba j'ai l'impression…

-Eh ! ben euh…..

-Héhéhé, je t'embête. On vis ensemble depuis que j'ai…euuuuh, sept ans. Le blond lui offrit un sourire et Shino s'assombrit un peu plus.

-Naruto-kun, il faut que je te dise.

-Hm ? qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Hinata ?

-Et bien les filles veulent faire une soirée, mais on ne trouve pas de spot. On est allé voir un peu partout mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop petit ou bien squatté par les familles.

-Et tu voudrais….ici ?

-C'est ça. Elle eut un sourire magnifique qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

-…..bon j'en parle à Sasuke, c'est pour quand ?

-Ben c'est dimanche soir, on y regroupe l'anniversaire de Sakura, on même temps on peu fêter la bienvenue de Gaara puisqu'on ne l'a pas fait encore et ce sera histoire de marquer le coup avant la semaine de révision.

-Ok. Ben Sasuke ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, je t'appelle dès qu'on en aura décidé.

-Ok. Et pour toi, c'est plus oui ou….

-Ben moi je vois pas pourquoi je dirais non….Gaara ?

-…….le roux se retourna lentement. T'es chez toi.

-……..

-Héhéhéhé, ok.

-C'est moi Do…be. La porte claqua et le brun entra. Salut.

-Ah, Sasuke, justement, on voudrait faire une fête ici, qu'en penses tu ?

-……..pffff, et qui ferra le ménage ensuite ?

-Ah oui ça, qui ? le blond regarda la jeune fille tout comme le brun.

-…..je me dévouerais….avec Shino.

-……..les deux propriétaires regardèrent le jeune homme qui replaçait ses lunettes et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la capuche qu'il portait aujourd'hui.

-Bon ben….pourquoi pas ?

-Et Gaara ? fit Sasuke en se penchant à l'oreille du blond.

I-l lui a dit que ça lui importait peu….

-Mmm…..tiens, je t'ai ramené de quoi faire du ramen ce soir.

-Hé !!! merci Sasukeeeeee, le blond l'attrapa par les épaules, lui déposa un baiser et prit le sac pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Gaara regarda Shino et vit qu'il n'appréciait pas le geste de Naruto. Kiba regardait son meilleur ami d'un œil infligé et Néji décida qu'il était temps de partir. Hinata se leva, et vint près de Gaara dont elle réussit à soutenir le regard. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour arriver à en faire de même avec Naruto, plus qu'avec tout autre personne. Et elle voulait en faire de même avec ce garçon, qui, elle le savait, plaisait beaucoup à son premier amour.

-Et toi, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce qui peut être contact, bruit ou choses du genre, je ne voudrais pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

-……du moment qu'on me laisse tranquille, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-……bon. Merci Gaara….merci les garçons.

La jeune fille se leva, attrapa son frère par la main et le tira vers la porte. Kiba et Shino se joignirent à eux et Naruto vint les y raccompagner.

-On reviendra pour mettre un peu de déco et tout, je te rappelle Naruto.

-Ok Hinata. Le blond lui offrit un sourire emplit de joie et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bye, Sasuke leur fit un petit signe de la main auquel se joignit Gaara.

-Au revoir vous deux.

-Salut les mecs.

-Hn. Fut le seul mot de Néji et Shino. Kiba lui eut un petit sourire et agita sa main avant de passer de l'autre coté de la porte.

Naruto partit à la suite de Sasuke dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas du soir, Gaara les observait, ne perdant pas un geste qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Finalement il se leva, partit mettre la table et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond ou il récupéra quelques affaires et fila à la douche. Le lendemain matin, tout sourire, Naruto l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Il était habillé simplement, d'un jean bleu nuit et d'un t-shirt noir. Gaara se leva et partit se débarbouiller, lorsqu'il revint, Naruto se tenait près de la porte, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui mit dans les mains une pile de vêtements. Toujours aussi inexpressif, le roux retourna dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et se changea. Naruto l'attendait dans la cuisine ou il lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Naruto ? Gaara accepta un pain au chocolat encore tout chaud et prit calmement son repas.

-Je veux t'offrir des vêtements. Sasuke est déjà parti tôt se matin pour s'occuper des boisson et des apéritifs, les autres payeront leur part ensuite, et moi, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

-………Gaara eut juste un tressaillement et une ridule apparue au coin de sa bouche.

-Gaara ? le blond qui se tenait face à lui fut surpris de cette réaction.

-Tu veux quoi en échange ? le sourire rayonnant disparut face à une expression de colère pure.

-Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne te demande rien en retour ? le blond semblait plus que vexé.

-……..désolé. Gaara se sentait réellement mal à l'aise et le blond le vit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gaara ? Naruto s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour des épaules blêmes. Et pour une fois il ne le rejeta pas, il avait décidé d'avoir confiance en lui, _jamais Naruto ne se permettrait quoi que ce soit que je ne voudrais pas…._alors il lui répondit franchement.

-Souvent avant de me faire…. Il revenait avec des vêtements pour moi. Il avait sentie le blond se crisper contre lui.

-…….je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Mais moi je ne fais pas ça pour ça ok, j'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir parce que je t'aime beaucoup….je ne veux rien en échange….sauf peut être un sourire ?

-……..Gaara n'ajouta rien et se leva à son tour, il l'embrassa sur le front pour marquer le coup et attendit que Naruto ouvre la marche après avoir déposé sa tasse dans l'évier.

Le blond se remit de l'émotion on voyant deux turquoise le fixer. Il émit un rire joyeux, attrapa la main de son ami ainsi que son sac sur la table et le traîna à sa suite. _Je l'aime de plus en plus, est ce qu'il le voit ? il ne montre jamais rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Même lire en Sasuke était plus facile à coté de ça, je ne sais jamais si je peux aller plus loin que ce que je ne fais déjà. En plus il a peur de …j'ai tellement peur qu'il me fuit que je n'ose pas. _Le blond tourna la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Je ne comprends pas. Il ne marque aucune différence, il m'aime autant que Sasuke, peut être moins…je ne suis pas plus important pour lui qu'un autre, et cette sensation qui grandit en moi…juste envers lui…l'amour ?_ le roux sentit un regard et vit que le blond lui souriait. Il en fit de même et Naruto retourna son visage, les yeux pétillants, mais ne laissant Gaara qu'apercevoir sa nuque.

* * *

Gaara prit place sur le pouf qu'il avait mit contre une porte, il regardait tout le petit monde arriver et s'installer sur les sièges qui avaient été repoussé contre les murs pour laisser une petite piste sur le milieu. Naruto vint à quelques pas de lui et décrocha le téléphone qu'il mit sur haut parleur en se mettant un doigt devant la bouche pour signifier le silence complet requis.

-Bonjour, je pourrais avoir Sakura s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sur, de la part ?

-Naruto, merci.

-Sakura à l'appareil.

-Sakuraaaaaaa o'scour, faut que tu m'aideuuuuuuuuus !!!

-Hé ? Naruto qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est pas moi c'est Sasukeeeeee, je sais pas quoi faire, cet aprèm il a voulut faire à manger et je crois qu'il s'est empoisonné.

-QUOI ?

-Ben écoute….le blond renifla et tendit le combiné vers le brun.

-Hnnn, Do…be…appe..elles le SA..MU pas…elle je….hu..huuugghhh. Le brun mima quelqu'un qui vomissait ses tripes et tout le monde fut dégoûté du réalisme qu'il entendait.

-OH MON DIEU !!! j'arrive tout de suite, je….oh MON DIEU….pas SASUKE…

-Sakura ? ben ma fille qu'est ce que…

-MAIS POUSSE TOI MAMAN !!! ils entendirent un bruit de cavalcade et la mère de la rosée reprit le téléphone en main.

-Euuuh….

-Bonjour, c'est Ino.

-Ah Ino, donc c'est bien…

-Oui, merci d'avoir joué le jeu, je vous revaudrais ça.

-Pas de problème, me la ramène pas trop tard hein.

-Ok, merci, bonne soirée madame ;

-Vous aussi les enfants, bye.

Les conversations reprirent leur cours, tout le monde était là, discutant de choses et d'autres, lorsque la porte faillit sortir de ses gonds à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Le blond eut un énorme sourire, demanda à tout le monde de se cacher un peu en retrait et il alla ouvrir.

-Sak…..

-SASUKEEEEEEEE !!!!

-Heu….

-NARUTOOOO pousse toi baka ou est Sasuke ? qu'est ce qu'il a ? mais pourquoi tu paniques pas ? que ? comme il ne répondait pas et ne se poussait pas, elle l'attrapa par le col et le poussa vers l'intérieur.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUUUUUUUU SAKURAAAAAAA !!!!

-Que…hein ? quoi ? mais…..

-Salut Sakura, on voulait te faire une surprise avec les filles, et…

-Mais Sasuke….

-Je suis là, le brun s'avança de derrière le groupe de garçons.

-Mais….mais….NARUTOOOoooo j'ai eu peur moi, sa voix était devenue toute aigue et elle pleurait.

-…….._comment lui dire que j'appellerais d'abord le SAMU bien avant de penser à elle ? _le blond se gratta la tête désolé.

-C'est de ma faute Sakura, c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour t'amener ici sans éveiller tes soupçons…

-T'es méchante Ino uuuhuuuh uuuhuuuuu

-Pffff. Le brun s'approcha d'elle lui essuya délicatement le visage et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ça va mieux ? sa voix était aussi douce que du miel.

-………..sa lèvre tressautée dans l'espoir de lui donner une réponse, mais en vain.

-Sasuke tu nous l'as cassé là…..

-Huhuhuhu. Il se pencha et caressa le sommet du crâne du blond.

-Et c'est parti !

Shino aux platines fit partir la musique, Choji s'amena avec les casse-dalles à moitié disparus et la fête commença. Ino, Tenten et Hinata attrapèrent Sakura pour la changer dans la salle de bain et Temari partie tenir compagnie à Shikamaru qui sirotait un cocktail que lui avait préparé Néji. Kiba se tenait dans un coin, observant les participants.

-Kiba.

-Ouais ?

-Il aime boire quoi Shino ?

-…..tu t'intéresses à Shino ?

-Ouais.

-Pour de bon ?

-…….

-Je dis ça parce que j'ai remarqué que tu le zieutais souvent et que ça faisait un petit moment que personne n'avait ta grâce.

-Ah ?

-Ouais.

-…….il me plait beaucoup je l'avoue.

-Mais t'es pas avec Naruto ?

-Hé ? L'autre eut un petit sourire narquois. Non je ne suis pas avec Naruto. Alors ?

-Ne joue pas avec lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande….

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Kiba.

-Il aime bien le vodka-orange, mais il ne boit pas souvent. De toute façon venant de toi, il boirait n'importe quoi…euh …merde. Kiba se mit une main devant la bouche en voyant le sourire de l'Uchiha s'élargirent encore plus.

-Merci.

Le brun se rendit donc auprès de Néji, prit sa boisson et rejoignit le Dj qui l'accueillit l'air surpris alors qu'il réglait la prochaine musique dans son coin. Il attrapa la boisson et la bue. Sasuke le dévorait des yeux et Shino ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la chose. La sonnette résonna et il partit ouvrir, laissant place au reste des invités, amis de Sakura et d'Ino ou simplement camarade de classe. Il y avait alors tout le monde soit une trentaine de personnes au total.

Gaara restait dans son coin et regardait le blond qui mettait l'ambiance sur la piste, Sasuke le rejoignit bientôt tout comme le reste de la bande, les filles se poussant sans ménagement pour se retrouver le plus près possible de lui. Une jeune fille toute de noir vêtue, s'approcha de Gaara et lui tendit une boisson à la couleur bleue saphir. Il ne l'accepta pas, mais lorsqu'il vit Naruto sortir de la piste et venir vers lui, tendant la main vers elle, cela l'énerva et il la lui reprit des mains cuivrées pour le vider d'une traite.

Naruto ria, lui fit une douce caresse sur la nuque et partit se prendre un autre verre. La jeune fille voulut s'asseoir près de lui, mais il la fixa avec véhémence et elle décida de repartir sur la piste pour se frotter aux autres garçons. Naruto but son verre près de Néji et Ino vint le prévenir qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les paquets. Il termina son verre cul sec, lui prit la main et l'amena dans sa chambre en passant près de Gaara.

Ce dernier ne se sentait pas bien, _je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'alcool aurait cet effet là sur moi…_, il vit à ce moment là les deux blonds passer près de lui et il s'assombrit, décidant de ne rien dire à Naruto. La tête lui tournait, et tout fut blanc.

Naruto partit près de son bureau ou était entreposé tous les cadeaux et il y en avait définitivement trop. Il réfléchissait à comment faire pour tous les amener en une fois lorsque Ino décida de demander de l'aide au garçon le plus proche, soit Gaara et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

La musique hurlait, Néji était béat et le verre qu'il servait, débordait depuis longtemps. Kiba cherchait Naruto en essayant de se frayer un passage dans la foule, Sasuke, sortit quelques instants plus tôt pour faire le plein d'alcool avait faillit laisser tomber les bouteilles qu'il avait en main. Shino lui ne voyait pas grand-chose de là ou il était et ne comprenait pas Choji qui essayait de lui dire de stopper la musique. Les autres filles étaient en furie devant le spectacle, complètement soule, mis à part Hinata qui avait retrouvé son ancienne couleur tomate et qui ne pouvait s'enfermer dans les toilettes, occupées par Shikamaru et Temari.

Gaara était sur la table basse, il se voyait bouger, mais n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il venait de jeter une chaussure qui avait suivit la première contre le porte d'entrée, il déboutonnait sa chemise turquoise que le blond lui avait acheté et y passa sensuellement ses bras, la jetant dans la petite foule l'entourant.

Il attrapa une bouteille de bière qu'une fille avait dans les mains. Il en but une bonne rasade, avant de laisser couler le liquide le long de sa gorge. Gaara attrapa son haut blanc et joua avec, le relevant, découvrant son nombril, le cachant de nouveau, promenant ses mains sur sa peau de marbre et finir par le balancer. Puis, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la table, suivant le rythme, continuant de remuer les épaules et en se penchant en arrière. Il jouait à présent avec sa ceinture et la retirée au rythme des coup de basse de la musique, la laissant choir à terre.

-Ino, tu fais quoi, viens m'aider…Le blond tenait plusieurs paquets en équilibre.

-Na..Naruto…Gaa..ra…il…les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent encore plus.

-Il a quoi...Naruto arriva à son niveau, et les paquets qu'il tenait se retrouvèrent à terre.

Gaara avait complètement changé de personnalité, une jeune fille, celle qui lui avait tendu le cocktail quelques instants plus tôt, léchait le liquide âpre qui collait au torse pale du roux, et il se laissait faire. La lumière qui berçait la piste de danse se refléta sur le couple. _Mais qu'est ce que je fous ? Naruto aide moi…Naruto…_Gaara attrapa une bouteille que lui tendait quelqu'un dans la foule, en prit une gorgée et échangea un baiser avec la noiraude, puis se mit à lécher ses doigts un par un en les promenant sur le liquide qui s'était écoulé le long de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle se releva et Gaara se mit à genoux, se frottant contre elle. Puis il se recula et joua avec la fermeture éclaire de son jean noir, le zippant et le dézippant simultanément. Finalement, après plusieurs cris et soupir de ses spectateurs, il l'enleva en le glissant le long de ses jambes et le laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mou. Il se caressa ensuite les flancs et descendit l'une de ses mains sur son sexe. Grâce aux lumières, les cicatrices qu'il avait, étaient peu visibles et, éméchés qu'ils étaient, cela leur aurait demandé un effort de le voir.

Il s'approcha des filles le leur présentant, elles avancèrent les mains, mais il se déroba, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Naruto eut du mal à déglutir et sentait son pantalon devenir un peu trop étroit. Il vit la main entrer sous l'élastique du boxer, ayant déjà dénudé l'une de ses hanches.

Gaara se tenait à quatre pattes, avançant doucement la langue contre le menton de la même fille et passa sont autre main sous l'élastique de son boxer lorsqu'il se releva, toujours en se déhanchant parfaitement avec la musique. Ino ne comprit pas trop bien, un éclair jaune la frôla, elle entendit le prénom du roux dépasser le volume de la musique et Naruto se retrouva auprès de Gaara. Il avait beau l'appeler, ce dernier continuait de se dandiner en cadence.

Sasuke en voyant la tête qu'il avait, eut peur, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il laissa les boissons au sol et courut vers Shino qui dans l'urgence ne trouvait plus comment couper le son. Dans un dérapages parfait, il attrapa la prise des appareils et au risque de les court-circuités, il l'arracha de celle du mur. Un immense silence se répandit sur la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers le brun.

-Héééééééééééééééé !!!!! les filles étaient les plus déçues.

-……. Je suis désolé, problème technique….

-Ça repart.

-……merci Shino, tu t'occupes de ça.

-Hn.

Lorsque Naruto attrapa le jeune homme aux cheveux sang, ce dernier se frotta à lui, collant ses fesses contre le bas ventre du blond. Il jura et attrapa Gaara par une main et l'amena dans sa chambre, suivit de Kiba, qui le vit le jetait sans ménagement sur le lit. Malgré l'ambiance d'il y a quelques instants, tous avaient vu sa colère, il était rare de le voir ainsi. Il se retourna devant sa porte et les fusilla du regard.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas le faire boire ! qui ! son ton était impétueux.

-……..deux mains sortirent de l'obscurité et se promenèrent contre sa poitrine, s'immisçant sous son t-shirt.

-……. La colère de Naruto devint encore plus grande. Le rire de Gaara s'éleva pour la première fois. La jeune fille se présenta à cet instant à la porte, voulant s'accaparer les caresses du roux. Mauvais timing, le blond l'attrapa par le col de son haut et la souleva, la colère lui plombait toute raison.

-Naruto…calme toi elle…. Les yeux de Naruto lui faisaient peur et cela s'empira lorsque Gaara vint se lover un peu plus contre lui, se frottant contre la hanche du blond lascivement.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ? la voix était trop basse pour ne pas lui glacer les os.

-Ri..rien…mais elle se reçut une baffe. Kiba s'approcha et essaya de la faire retoucher sol.

-……Kiba qui était derrière Naruto, poussa Gaara et le tira en arrière, refermant la porte sur la scène. La musique reprit.

-Je lui ai juste donner un petit excitant par…parce qu'il…ne bouger pas…et…que je le voulais…

-Si je te revois…..mais le blond ne continua pas sa menace et la lâcha, Kiba l'attrapa et réussit à la faire atterrir plus gentiment sur le sol que ce qu'il aurait du en être. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

-Usura….mais en voyant la tête du blond, Sasuke stoppa net. Gaara continuait de se trémousser contre Naruto et Kiba aidait la fille à se lever.

-……..Kiba ouvrit en grand les yeux et vit Sasuke l'attraper par le col pour la traîner dehors sans se préoccuper qu'il la faisait ainsi s'étouffer.

-Naruto, je la laisse ouvrir ses cadeaux et ensuite j'envois tout le monde en boite, la maison sera libre comme ça ok.

-Hn.

-……….Le blond se retourna et attrapa à pleine main le roux qui sembla se calmer quelque instants.

-Viens Kiba, on les laisse. Attends chope les cadeaux, Ino viens ici….

-Sur. l'Inuzuka prit tout ce qu'il put et sortit de la pièce, croisant Ino.

-Oui ?

-Prend le reste.

-Ok, elle fit de même, Shino se pointa et prit en main la jeune fille que Sasuke lui envoya d'une poussée et se chargea des derniers présents. Il jeta un dernier regard à son ami et ferma la porte sur lui.

Naruto prit le roux contre lui et l'allongea sur le lit, mais l'autre se remit à cheval pour se relever, et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et l'embrassa passionnément. Le blond commença à répondre au baiser lorsqu'il se reprit.

-Non Gaara, je ne veux pas profiter de toi lorsque tu n'es pas toi-même.

-Hnnn, le roux lui lécha la joue et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe d'une oreille.

-Mmmnnn nooon. Naruto attrapa une bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit et en aspergea Gaara.

-Héééé hein ?

-Gaara, je t'explique tous demain ok, la il faut que tu dormes.

-…..pourquoi je suis à poil ?

-T'es pas à poil, tiens. Le blond lui tendit un pantalon et un haut et le laissa les enfiler.

-Uughh j'ai mal au crâne.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-J'ai fait quoi ? mais le roux avait quelques réminiscence et se mit à rougir.

-Rien, je te dirais demain, il faut que tu dormes ok ?

-…….

-Je te promets, je ne te fais rien. Le blond eut un sourire rassurant et lui baisa la tempe.

Naruto prit place sur le lit, s'adossant au mur et attira le roux contre lui, remontant la couverture sur lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Gaara ne se sentit pas la force de chercher à comprendre et se laissa plonger dans le sommeil, faisant confiance au blond.

* * *

Une porte claqua doucement et le roux sentit son crâne vrillait en tout sens. Naruto ne s'éveilla pas et Gaara n'osa pas bouger. Mais il finit pourtant par le faire au risque de réveiller son compagnon. Il savait que Naruto ne lui avait rien fait, pendant tout son strip tease, il avait été conscient, mais il n'avait plus eu le contrôle de son corps. Il lui avait promis et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement confiance.

Il était toujours dans les bras de son acolyte qui respirait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, la face heureuse. En se levant, il lui effleura une joue, l'envie de le toucher se faisant de plus en plus forte. Il l'enjamba, passa du lit au sol et sur la pointe des pieds, alla jusqu'à la porte. Doucement, il se pencha contre elle, basculant son poids en l'ouvrant pour éviter de la faire grincer et se glissa de l'autre coté de la cloison.

Il fit un pas dans le salon, il restait encore des boissons partout, la pièce sentait l'alcool. Dans un coin un tas de cadeaux et leurs rubans, Gaara se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit une ombre s'y détacher. Il crut voir, dans la lumière tamisée de la haute de la cuisine, Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas lui et fut choqué.

En silence, il commença à se reculer vers la chambre de Naruto, décidait à le protéger. Le brun eut un sourire rassurant. _Je l'ai vu mais ou ? j'arrive pas à réfléchir avec mon mal de tête…fait chier… _Sasuke entra à cet instant dans l'appartement, revenant de la soirée, la main sur la porte, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air peu ragoûtant et baillant. L'Uchiha regarda vers le roux qui avançait à reculant vers la chambre, distinguant dans la cuisine, un sourire qu'il connaissait.

-Itachi ?

-Salut.

-Tu fous quoi là ?

-Ben je suis là pour quelques jours, et j'ai paumé mes clés de la résidence principale. Je n'avais que mes clés d'ici, alors je suis venu chercher les doubles…il tendait la main, les voulant.

-Dors là ce soir, prend le canapé, je ne sais pas ou Naruto les a mises. Sasuke fit un petit signe de la main et referma la porte.

-Le canapé…..l'aîné regarda l'état de la pièce.

-Faut dire que tu choisis ton jour toi pour revenir….il vit Gaara et eut un sourire, moins charismatique que celui que lui lança le plus vieux des deux.

-Vous avez un invité…à moins que Naruto ne vive plus là ?

-si mais non.

-Hein.

-Ils dorment ensemble, tu peux prendre le futon je pense….son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

-Ah ? z'étiez pas ensemble la dernière fois ?

-Hé ?

-…….le cœur de Gaara manqua un battement, il pourrait savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre ces deux là.

-Je vous avais vu, mais j'avais rien dit, j'attendais de le savoir de votre bouche….

-Bof on est resté ensemble histoire de savoir…un mois et des poussières je pense, mais on a vu que s'était pas ça, depuis on a roulé notre bosse.

-Ah. S'lut au fait, je suis le frère aîné de ces deux idiots, Itachi. Ce dernier regardait le roux qui n'avait pas bouger. _Frère aîné de…._

-…..bonsoir, Gaara. Le roux avait décidé de parler après avoir vu le regard d'encouragement de Sasuke.

-Ah, jolie prénom.

-Hn, merci.

Gaara s'esquiva, partant dans la cuisine ou il but un verre d'eau, histoire de diminuer son mal de crâne. Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke sortait de la chambre du blond avec le matelas et le montait dans sa chambre pour que l'aîné puisse s'y coucher. Le roux passa auprès d'eux et Itachi voulut lui serrer la main, mais le roux s'écarta puis se glissa furtivement entre lui et le mur pour retourner dans la chambre du blond.

-Que…

-Itachi. La porte claqua. Suis moi, je vais te raconter.

-Pour que Naruto le laisse dormir dans son lit….

-Ouais, il l'aime.

Gaara se glissa dans le lit et la main de Naruto l'encercla d'office autour de sa poitrine, le ramenant vers lui. Sensuellement le jeune homme se lova contre lui et le reste de la nuit se déroula ainsi. Le lendemain matin, lorsque le regard turquoise s'offrit de nouveau à la lumière, le blond se pencha et lui embrassa la tempe, puis Naruto sortit du lit et lui tendit la main.

Gaara l'attrapa et ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce, Naruto vit Itachi et vint lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ce dernier était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café au doigt, écrivant de l'autre sur une feuille. En voyant le blond arrivait, il posa le tout et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Le roux prit place à table lui aussi, Naruto prit de ses nouvelles, et partit en même temps se verser un verre de lait et de jus pour le roux.

Sasuke descendit de sa chambre, l'air ensommeillé, Naruto s'approcha de lui un café à la main et comme à son habitude lui fit un baiser dans la nuque lorsque l'autre s'attabla, en lui lançant un bonjour sonore auquel l'autre répondit d'un sourire. Itachi vit tout de suite que cela déplut au roux. Sasuke vit qu'il n'y avait rien à manger et décida qu'il devait se rendre à la boulangerie, sortant, toujours habillé comme à la soirée, ne s'étant pas changé pour aller au lit.

L'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte où il lui arrangea son col, Naruto finit par revenir vers Gaara. Itachi regardait la scène d'un œil critique, analysant tout ce qui se passait et ne ratant rien. Le blond arrivait au niveau du roux, lui mit ses bras autour de sa nuque. L'autre le repoussa. Naruto s'avança à nouveau et tendit le cou pour l'embrasser, mais l'autre détourna la face.

Gaara le regardait indifférent et Naruto s'énervait de plus en plus, Itachi l'avait rarement vu ainsi et surtout, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un mis à part de Sasuke. Même lui n'avait jamais eu droit à autant d'affection. Naruto n'embrassait pas pour n'importe qu'elle occasion, il avait bien des gestes tendres envers les personnes qu'il aimait, mais aussi intimes, jamais. Le blond tenta un nouveau baiser et l'autre recula.

-Gaara ?

-………Le blond se pencha à son oreille, il voulait le lui dire et il pensait que ce serait le bon moment.

-Je t'aime.

-……….le roux le repoussa encore et le griffa sans faire exprès au bras.

-J'en ai marre, pourquoi t'es tout le temps de mauvais poil ? je t'ai fais quoi ? je t'ai rien fais hier soir, je t'ai même sauvé et…

-Tu te fous de moi.

-Quand est ce que je me suis foutu de toi ? quand ? réponds !

-………

-GAARA ! réponds !

-……..

-Tchhhh. Naruto retourna vers sa chambre, changea de direction, attrapa un petit blouson et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

-……..Gaara se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se leva, voulant sortir de la pièce lorsque Itachi lui mit une main sur l'épaule, le faisant se rasseoir.

-Tu as peur qu'il te laisse ?

-……..

-Tu as peur qu'il joue ?

-…….

-Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi investit avec quelqu'un.

-…….le yeux turquoise se relevèrent enfin vers l'Uchiha, quittant sa main.

-Tu sais, il a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Il essaie toujours de faire croire que tout va bien et souffre en silence.

-Ce n'est pas Naruto que vous décrivez là.

-Depuis quand tu le connais Gaara ?

-……….

-moi je le connais, depuis que je l'ai adopté.

-Adopté ?

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on était frère ?

-…..non mais….

-Il vient d'un orphelinat ou il était maltraité. Je me suis renseigné sur les conditions. Il était une tête de turc, détesté de tout le monde. Pourtant je l'ai toujours vu sourire….et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vrai qu'avec toi, même avec Sasuke, il n'a jamais montré son vrai visage.

-Parlant en de Sasuke. Le roux semblait exaspéré.

-Oui, parlant en.

-……

-Je vais te raconter pourquoi ils sont si proches.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Itachi cherchait son petit frère. Où pouvait se trouver cet abruti ? Depuis qu'il n'était que tout les deux, le gamin était devenu insupportable, n'écoutant plus rien, s'enfuyant, ne travaillant plus à l'école. Et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, il avait échappé à sa surveillance. Mais l'aîné l'avait suivit, puis perdu au carrefour, ne sachant s'il était parti vers la droite ou la gauche. Cependant il ne devait pas se trouver loin.

Des rires l'attirèrent, portaient par le vent. Il les écouta et tourna au coin de la rue, trouvant se qu'il cherchait. Il allait lui hurler de revenir lorsque la scène le choqua. Son petit frère souriait. Depuis la mort de leur famille, rien, plus un son. Et là, son rire carillonnait dans le petit parc, répondant à celui d'un petit garçon blond.

Puis Sasuke tomba à terre, l'air renfrogné, mais le blond lui parla et il se remit à rire doucement, pourtant ses petites mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses yeux, cherchant à cacher ses larmes.

Le blond tendit la main, la lui posant sur la tête, mais le brun eut un mouvement violent et le repoussa. Son ami laissa son geste en suspend quelques instant. Puis d'un seul mouvement, il encercla Sasuke de ses bras, tenant bon, malgré les gestes de rejets et soubresauts du petit garçon blême.

Puis ce dernier se calma et finit par encercler de ses petit bras le blond, continuant de tressautait et pleurant, hurlant et appelant ses parents. Itachi n'osait pas bouger. La scène l'avait pétrifié. Puis lorsque son petit frère fut calmé, le blond l'aida à se relever et il l'entraîna sur l'aire de jeux du parc.

Le petit brun le regarda quelques instants, l'autre gravissait une pyramide de métal. Puis il le rejoignit. Itachi voyait son petit frère retrouver le sourire et cela réchauffait son cœur. Il préféra attendre un peu avant d'aller « retrouver » son frère.

Une petite heure passa. Ils continuaient de rire et le plus vieux des Uchiha ne s'en lassait pas. C'est là qu'apparut un homme à la longue chevelure, l'air aigri, une grimace sur la face. Il arriva à la hauteur des gamins, s'approcha du blond qui en l'ayant vu arriver avait soudain adopté une mine grave.

Itachi vit la main s'élever et s'abattre sur la bouille rosée du blond. L'homme l'attrapa par le pied et le releva, le regardant dans les yeux d'un air mauvais. Sasuke voyant son ami se faire battre, se mit à donner des coups dans la jambe de son rival, mais ce dernier s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

-Lâchez cet enfant !

-……..

-Lâchez le.

-C'est pas le votre. L'homme le retourna, l'attrapant par un bras, ce qui fit grimacer l'enfant en suspension.

-Et vous me feriez rire en disant qu'il est de vous. Le brun fronça des sourcils.

-Cet exact, il n'est pas de moi mais à moi. Maintenant dégagez !

-………

-Grand frère, je veux pas que Naruto il parte.

-Tssss, stupide petit gamin. Il est orphelin et par conséquent….la face d'Itachi était à nouveau inexpressive.

-Je peux l'adopter.

-Hein ?

-Grand frère ? le petit brun regardait son aîné avec espoir.

-Vous embêtez pas avec moi m'sieur, et vous pouvez me reposer Directeur, je partirais pas.

-Tu t'enfuis à chaque fois.

-Non, je vais juste m'amuser et je reviens toujours. Le blond fit une mine boudeuse, se ramassant une baffe au passage.

-Et tu ennuis tout le monde. Et si tu l'ouvres encore Naruto, je ….mais l'Uchiha aux cheveux longs regarda l'adulte qui lui faisait face, lui promettant la mort….je te punirais.

-………le regard du blond redevint aussi terne que l'avait été celui de son petit frère. Itachi vit rouge, attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

-Vous foutez quoi ? le directeur semblait angoissé.

-Naruto c'est ça ?

-Oui. Malgré sa joue rougie, il lui offrit un sourire.

-Comment s'appelle l'endroit ou tu vis ? et le sourire mourut.

-C'est l'orphelinat qui est au bout de la rue là bas. La maison des p'tits serpents…

-…..là un nom bizarre ton école Naruto.

-….héhéhé, je sais. et les yeux bleus évitèrent ceux d'un noir profond.

-Merci Naruto. Kisame ? oui c'est moi. Passe moi Kakuzu. Hm. Tu m'as demandé ce que je ferrais avec tout l'argent laissé par mes parents ? bon, premier point, je veux m'approprier un orphelinat, me demande pas pourquoi. Oui, si tu veux, …perte d'argent sûrement…hn m'en fous. Ensuite, je veux que ce soit fait aujourd'hui. Repasse moi Kisame. 'rci. ouais, amène toi, tu connais le parc à deux pas de chez moi ? c'est ça, entrée sud près du parc à enfants, je t'attends.

Ledit Kisame arriva quelques instants plus tard. Un malabar au teint grisâtre, à la mine de mastodonte affamé et près à croquer de la rascasse. Itachi tendit la main vers Naruto, qui hésita quelques instant pour la prendre. Sasuke voyant son nouvel ami hésiter, décida de prendre les choses en main, il attrapa celle de son frère et celle de Naruto, les liant. C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une journée, d'une manière plus ou moins légale, Itachi récupéra dans son business un orphelinat, qu'il adopta Naruto et le ramena chez eux. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi heureux, et jamais il ne le regretta.

La maison était grande, il laissa le brun rater un jour de cour et les envoya ensuite dans la même école. Le blondinet ne se plaignait jamais et était toujours favorable à tous. Itachi essayait de le mettre à l'aise, mais le blond gardait toujours une certaine distance. Il le vit à comment il se comportait avec Sasuke, il ne montrait sa vrai nature que seul avec lui. Mais lui s'en fichait, du moment que son petit frère était de nouveau heureux et souriant.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'aîné passa derrière la porte entrouverte de son petit frère, des murmures étouffés l'attira. Sasuke pleurait en racontant la mort de ses parents. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Itachi le vit le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant gentiment. Alors, le blond avait raconté sa vie, emplie de douleur. Itachi s'était plaqué au mur proche, et avait écouté. Il voulait montré au brun que sa vie avait au moins était heureuse quelque temps contrairement à la sienne. Plus jamais Itachi n'entendit son frère se plaindre sur se passage de sa vie et jamais Naruto le lui raconta à lui l'histoire de sa vie. Leur enfance se déroula normalement, mis à part qu'Itachi devait de temps en temps partir pour ses affaires.

Des années plus tard, avant que Naruto et Sasuke ne décident de déménager, car ils ne supportaient pas de vivre dans tant d'espace et d'entendre tant de silence, l'aîné des Uchiha entendit une conversation entre les deux garçons.

Sasuke avait toujours été très protecteur envers le blond, surtout depuis qu'il avait sut qu'elle avait été sa vie. Mais Naruto ne lui avait pas tout dit, et Sasuke le devint encore plus se jour là. Il avait hurlé en voyant une part du corps du blond. Lorsque Itachi était arrivé pour voir ce qui avait pu pousser son frère à crier ainsi, il trouva Naruto torse nu, tentant de se cacher de Sasuke.

Ce dernier lui arracha le drap avec lequel l'autre essayé de se protéger. Itachi vit les cicatrices recouvrant le dos du blond, ainsi que quelques unes prenant place sur son ventre. Après le lui avoir demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, Naruto leurs expliqua que s'était Orochimaru qui les lui avaient faites. Et les deux bruns devinèrent logiquement qu'il en était de même pour celles qu'il avait aux joues. Le plus jeune des Uchiha était enragé. Il attrapa son frère par son col, lui hurlant de lui révéler ou se cacher l'autre imbécile. Itachi lui avait offert un regard de glace et s'en occupa personnellement quelques jours plus tard.

_**Fin flash back**_

-Et pourquoi il s'occupe de Naruto comme ça alors ?

-T'es vraiment bouché toi…..

-……..

-Il est la seule personne à qui il a raconté comment son mort nos parents mis à part la police, car nos parents ont été assassinés devant ses yeux en pleine rue. Ensuite, c'est la seule personne qui ait été assez folle pour rester près de lui malgré son caractère de merde. C'est assez difficile à expliquer.

-Si tu veux savoir Gaara, demande moi directement.

-……

-Sasuke ? les paires d'yeux noirs s'accrochèrent. Le cadet se tenait à l'entrée, pas réellement refermée, les mains pleines de pains au chocolat et de deux baguettes

-……..te demander ? le roux semblait en colère. Tu n'aurais fait qu'entretenir le mystère non ?

-Hmpf, bien sur que non. Je sais qu'il t'aime, bien plus qu'il m'aime…et en sachant que toi aussi, je vous aurais poussé l'un vers l'autre. Il prit place face à Gaara. En fait, j'aime Naruto plus qu'un frère mais moins que si j'en étais amoureux. Et lui aussi. C'est pour ça que l'on a essayé d'être ensemble, on voulait voir, on a vu, on a compris et c'est finis. Mais cette habitude de nous embrasser, on l'a jamais perdu…surtout lui.

-…….

-Je comprends que tu puisses avoir du mal à piger le concept de la chose….

-Soit plus clair Sasuke. L'aîné lui redonna une tasse de café.

-Je peux pas être plus clair que ça Itachi. Et comme tu l'as dit frangin, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh t'es la depuis si longtemps ? l'aîné croqua à pleine dents dans un pain au chocolat.

-Naruto n'est pas comme moi, il déteste s'amuser avec les autres….d'ailleurs après moi…je crois bien que t'es le premier à qui il s'intéresse ainsi. En partie parce qu'il a ses cicatrices et qu'il n'aime pas les montrer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai jamais vu en parler avec quelqu'un.

-……..il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Et moi il ne l'aurait jamais fait si je ne l'avais pas vu…..

-………

-Et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un, il est très tactile, mais encore plus avec toi, tu es une réelle exception. En plus, il t'embrasse dans d'autre endroit que sur les joues, chose qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi et pour finir…..il te permet de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Il n'a jamais permit à d'autre que moi de le faire, du moins à ma connaissance, en partie à cause de ce qu'il a subit quand il était jeune, c'est vraiment étonnant…..

-Ce qu'il à subit ?

-Hm ? je ne dirais rien de plus, c'est à Naruto de le faire Itachi, s'il te l'a pas dit moi je….

-Vous voulez dire que je me fais des idées….qu'il ne t'aime pas plus que toi tu l'aimes, que c'est platonique et que dans mon cas ce n'est pas ça ? c'est un peu pousser pour montrer votre affection l'un envers l'autre dans ce cas non ?

-Comme je le disais Gaara, on s'aime beaucoup, on a essayé et basta.

-Et sincèrement Gaara, je t'ai pas vu plus que ça, mais s'il t'a choisi c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il ne s'est jamais trompé sur les gens qu'il voit. S'il te dit qu'il t'aime, alors c'est le cas, parle lui de ce que tu n'aimes pas….tu verras, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-……..

-Itachi à raison, et ça, ça me tue de le dire…..

-Merci petit frère.

-De rien. Sasuke fit une nouvelle gorgée, finissant sa tasse.

-Tu sais où est Naruto ?

-Il doit être donc le parc, il y retourne souvent quand il a besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu en sais trop sur lui. Le roux semblait encore indécis.

-Je le connais depuis combien d'année d'après toi ? et toi depuis si peu de temps…..ne soit pas aussi pressé, fait lui confiance.

-Le parc….

-Tu sors, tu vas au bout de la rue, première ruelle de droite, tu remontes sur 500 mètres et tu y arrives.

-On est vraiment pas loin.

-……….on aime bien ce quartier que veux tu. Bon, on commence sans vous ?

-……..merci

Pendant que Sasuke se remettait du choc du remerciement, Itachi lui confiait son manteau marron d'une main, ouvrant de l'autre la porte de l'appartement. Gaara s'y engouffra et se dirigea suivant les indications du colocataire de son ami. Gaara remonta les ruelles, faisant des pas de géants. Il priait pour que le blond y soit. Il vit le par et y pénétra, cherchant quelques instants, puis entendit des pleurs. Il s'avança vers un fourré et vit deux cordes s'y cacher, attachées à une solide branche. Il écarta les feuilles et trouva Naruto, assis à cheval sur la balançoire, pleurant. Et cette vision lui déchira le cœur.

-Naruto ?

-….. le blond se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers lui, les yeux rouge d'où s'échapper ses larmes à flots.

-Naruto je…

-Laisse moi…uuuhuu uuh

-Mais…

-LAISSE MOI. En essayant de s'extirper de sa place, le blond s'emmêla les pieds et se prit le tronc derrière lui, se cognant méchamment l'épaule.

-Naruto je…je suis désolé …écoute moi s'il te plait.

-Uuhuu….uuuh…..il renifla et le silence se fit. Naruto acceptait de l'écouter.

-J'ai parler avec Sasuke….il m'a dit que tu m'aimais pour de vrai. Mais moi…je le vois pas. Tu es tellement expressif avec tout le monde et surtout avec lui, je m'étais dit que s'était lui que tu aimais…

-……..

-Et ensuite, je me suis dit que tu étais comme ça avec moi parce que je vivais avec vous…

-MAIS MOI JE VOULAIS PLUS…oui je voulais plus….uuhuu uuuh. Naruto avait relevé la tête, pleurant.

-…….

-Mais j'ai pas osé, tu avais tellement peur, je voulais pas que tu me fuis….et avec Sasuke….c'est spécial…uuhuuh uuuuh. Et il remit sa tête entre ses bras.

-Naruto je…

-Mais si tu veux que j'arrête, je le ferrais je…je….

-Naruto.

-Hn ? Gaara lui avait touché le sommet du crâne et l'autre le regardait de nouveau, une douleur immense dans le fond des yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et si tu me jures….si tu me jures que tu ne me trahiras jamais, alors qu'importe que tu continues à agir ainsi avec Sasuke, j'aurais confiance.

-……….Naruto se jeta à son cou, le lui embrassant puis se recula.

-……le roux eut un sourire rassurant. Quand c'est toi, je me crispe un peu car des souvenirs me reviennent, mais tu vois…je sais que c'est toi et pas lui….tu n'embrasses pas pareil, tu me respectes et….tu fais attention à ce que je ressens.

-Je t'aime Gaara. Le blond s'empara de ses lèvres, pleurant cette fois de joie. Je te jure…je te trahirais jamais car je détesterais que tu me le fasses aussi…et pour Sasuke…..je pense que de toute manière il va falloir que je me calme héhéhé.

-………

-On rentre ?

Naruto s'empara de sa main, et Gaara se leva, attrapant dans sa poche un paquet de mouchoir. Il essuya les larmes du blond et doucement, il joignit leurs lèvres. Ils se rendirent ensuite main dans la main jusqu'à chez eux. Dans l'escalier, ils virent Itachi sur le palier, assis à la première marche de l'escalier, en grande conversation au téléphone, prenant des notes d'une main ou tapant sur son ordinateur portable par moment.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Hm ? oh excuse moi Kisame, je vais peut être enfin les avoir ces clés.

-Oh…héhéhé.

-C'est bon, je les ai, quand tu as finis tu viens ? ok à toute. Le blond qui avait sortit son jeu de clés lui en lança une qu'il décrocha avec son porte clés de perles rouges, laissant le reste pendre à une peluche en forme de renard orange.

-Pardon…j'avais autre chose en tête.

-Pas de mal.

-Pourquoi tu es dehors ?

-Oh….eh bien quand Gaara est sorti, quelqu'un est apparu en pantalon et torse nu, très au goût de mon frère je l'avoue, il a toujours aimé les yeux clairs.

-Hé ? la surprise se lisait sur la face tannée, Sasuke ne ramenait jamais personne chez eux habituellement, cela devait être sérieux.

-Ouais, il a passé la nuit avec un mec. Quoi tu savais pas qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ?

-……Shino ?

-Je sais pas, il a de très beau yeux verts en tout cas et dès qu'il m'a vu, à sortie une paire de lunette de soleil, de ou je sais pas, et c'est caché. Ensuite ils ont commencé à s'embrasser un peu partout…..j'ai préféré sortir huhuhu, ils m'empêchaient de bosser.

-Oh.

-Ouais, bon j'y vais, j'ai encore du boulot.

-Tu repasses ?

-Bof, je vous appellerais avant. On se ferra une bouffe.

-Ok.

Lorsque le brun disparut au pied de l'escalier, Naruto se sentit partir en avant, Gaara entra dans l'appartement ou résonnait à l'étage des bruits peu innocents. Il continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

-Que ? tu fais quoi Gaara ?

-……..

-Gaara ?

-Je te veux.

-Ne ?

-J'ai envi de toi…..les yeux turquoise étaient enfiévrés et ceux d'azur incertains.

-Je…c'est que….

-……….

Gaara se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'écarta avec un petit sourire, il ne voulait pas le forcer comme lui même l'avait été, il savait combien cela était horrible. Naruto ferma les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains. Il laissa tomber son blouson et enleva son t-shirt.

D'immondes cicatrices lui zébraient le dos et s'étalées un peu sur son ventre. Gaara avança sa main, et les caressa doucement. Naruto avait peur de voir du dégoût dans le regard de son compagnon et n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit contre son torse puis son ventre une humidité inconnue, il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et vit que Gaara le léchouillait en le regardant avec envie.

Il pleura. Et l'autre remonta jusqu'à lui puis lui embrassa les joues, le nez, promenant sa bouche sur toute sa face. Naruto soupira d'aise et promena ses mains dans la chevelure vermeille. Gaara laissa tomber sa veste, faisant de même avec son haut. Il attrapa Naruto et le poussa dans le lit derrière lui. Gaara le chevaucha et l'embrassa dans le cou, s'attardant sur sa clavicule en voyant que le blond soupirait d'aise à chaque fois qu'il y passait. Il descendit plus bas et s'attarda sur un téton, Naruto laissa un petit cri s'échapper de sa gorge, qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il sentit la main froide de son amant s'emparer de son sexe.

Il commença à la bouger et il entendit Naruto changer de voix, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus chaude. Il remonta à son niveau et l'embrassa, son acolyte y mêla bientôt sa langue. Naruto mit un terme au baiser et le renversa à son tour. Automatiquement, il se contracta, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard bleu, il se détendit de nouveau. Le blond le débarrassa de ses vêtements et après un instant d'hésitation, prit en bouche le phallus dressé.

-Gaara n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, jamais cela n'avait été comme ça. Il entendit la voix de Naruto mais ne compris pas.

-Hein ?

-…..

-Nar…uuto, t'as dit ….quoi ? hnnn

-Je t'aime hhaaa nnnnn

A ce moment la, il joua de la langue sur la verge de son amant, faisant remonter une poussée de sensation en lui. Gaara se redressa et amena Naruto à lui, le faisant s'asseoir contre lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis se recula et lui montra ses doigts. Naruto le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

-…..

-Prends les

-……

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, et Gaara en profita pour y en insérer deux. Le blond commença à les humidifier tandis que Gaara retournait s'occuper de son corps, l'embrassant ou il pouvait, le caressant de sa main libre. Au bout d'un moment, il revint l'embrasser et Naruto sentit les doigts se présenter à son intimité. Assis comme il l'était, il comprit ce que le roux voulait lui faire. Il essaya de se faire à l'idée et de se détendre. Bientôt il sentit en lui un doigt se mouvoir, suivit de peu du deuxième. Il ressentait une douleur, mais elle s'estompa petit à petit.

Gaara arrêta ses baisers et le regarda intensément. Il retira ses doigts au grand déplaisir du blond qui râla sourdement. Le roux eut un sourire et enfilait la capote que le blond avait sortit de sa table de chevet. Lui et Sasuke en ayant prévu à plusieurs endroits stratégique de la maison pour les plus presser et les moins pudiques. Une fois fait, il le pénétra doucement et Naruto qui jusque là le regarder, rejeta en arrière sa tête, la ramenant parfois contre celle de Gaara, soufflant et gémissant.

Lorsqu'il ne put aller plus loin, Naruto se reposa contre lui. Puis se redressant, il l'embrassa sur la tempe, descendant finalement jusqu'à sa bouche. Après plusieurs baisers, il bougea, Naruto s'y mettant lui aussi, intensifiant le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Alors d'une main, il se mit à masturber Naruto, et presque simultanément, ils jouirent, venant dans un râle de plaisir commun.

Dans le silence qui les enveloppa, ils entendirent la même chose à l'étage. Naruto se mit à rire en essayant d'imaginer qui des deux étaient le uke. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, ou il profitait des sensations qu'ils avaient eues. Puis un souvenir effleura l'esprit de Naruto qui commençait à s'alourdir.

Il se leva jusqu'à sa veste et revint avec un petit paquet cadeau. Il le tendit à Gaara qui laissa à Gaara le soin de l'ouvrir, puis le lui prit des mains et l'en habilla. Il scella cette scène d'un baiser et il se lova contre le torse pale. Alors qu'il glissait dans un sommeil, il entendit les deux autres amants de l'appartement repartir dans un second tour. Naruto pouffa doucement et resserra sa prise sur son compagnon puis s'endormit après un dernier coup d'œil au kanji qui lui faisait face.

Gaara entendit la respiration de Naruto se régulariser, il toucha son collier, embrassa le front de son aimé et se sentit encore plus léger en l'entendant soupirer de contentement. Un large sourire s'empara de son visage et dans un soupir bienheureux, il se mit à chercher le sommeil dans les bruits venant de l'étage.


End file.
